Guides
Various published guides about Castlevania games. Guide books Japan Adp front.jpg|Akumajō Dracula Perfect MSX Guide.jpg|MSX & MSX2 MEGA-ROM Guide Book (for Vampire Killer) Drac2guidefrontcover.jpg|Dracula II: Noroi no Fūin Kanzen Hisshōbon Pubguidekonami front.jpg|Konami-Pub Wai Wai World Guidebook Waiwaiguidetokuma front.jpg|''Konami Wai Wai World'' (Tokuma Shoten guidebook) Famitsu Adventure.jpg|Famitsu Dracula Densetsu Guide Tokuma-syoten Akumajo Densetsu Guide Book cover.jpg|Tokuma Shoten Akumajō Densetsu Guide Book Aaad 01cover.jpg|All About Akumajō Dracula guide for Super Castlevania IV. Famitsu Akumajo Dracula cover.jpg|Famitsū Akumajō Dracula Guide guide for Super Castlevania IV RoB Official Guide Cover.JPG|Akumajō Dracula X: Chi no Rondo Strategy Guide Akumajo Dracula X Guide.jpg|Akumajō Dracula X Kōryaku Guide Book Jōkan Akumajo Dracula X Guide 02.jpg|Akumajō Dracula X Kōryaku Guide Book Gekan RoB Official Guide Book.jpg|Akumajō Dracula X: Chi no Rondo Official Guide Holy Bible Guide Cover.jpg|Akumajō Dracula XX: Holy Bible - for Dracula X Guidesog front.jpg|Shinkigensha Gekka no Yasōkyoku Official Guide NTT-PUB SotN.jpg|NTT Pub Gekka no Yasōkyoku Official Guide Futabasya SotN.jpg|Futabasha Gekka no Yasōkyoku Official Guide Futabasya Leg.jpg|Futabasha Akumajō Dracula: Dark Night Prelude Official Guide Shinkigensya C64.jpg|Shinkigensha Akumajō Dracula Mokushiroku Official Guide NTT-PUB C64.jpg|NTT Pub Akumajō Dracula: Mokushiroku Official Guide Futabasya C64.jpg|Futabasha Akumajō Dracula: Mokushiroku Official Guide Shinkigensya CotM.jpg|Shinkigensha Akumajō Dracula: Circle of the Moon Official Guide NTT Pub CotM.jpg|NTT Pub Akumajō Dracula: Circle of the Moon Official Guide NTT Pub Chronicles.jpg|NTT Pub Castlevania Chronicle: Akumajō Dracula Official Guide NTT Pub HoD.jpg|NTT Pub Castlevania: Byakuya no Concerto Official Guide Futabasya HoD.jpg|Futabasha Castlevania: Byakuya no Concerto Official Guide Encyclopedia of Castlevania.JPG|Encyclopedia of Castlevania NTT Pub AoS.jpg|NTT Pub Castlevania: Akatsuki no Minuet Official Guide Futabasya AoS.jpg|Futabasha Castlevania: Akatsuki no Minuet Official Guide Shinkigensya LoI.jpg|Shinkigensha Castlevania (PS2) Official Guide Futabasya LoI.jpg|Futabasha Castlevania (PS2) Official Guide NTT Pub LoI.jpg|NTT Pub Castlevania (PS2) Official Guide Konami DoS Guide.jpg|Konami Akumajō Dracula: Sōgetsu no Jūjika Official Guide Konami CoD Guide.jpg|Konami Akumajō Dracula: Yami no Juin Official Guide Konami PoR Guide.jpg|Konami Akumajō Dracula: Gallery of Labyrinth Official Guide Konami DXC Guide.jpg|Konami Akumajō Dracula X Chronicle Official Guide Konami OoE Guide.jpg|Konami Akumajō Dracula: Ubawareta Kokuin Official Guide Judge-guidej-front.jpg|Ultimate Judge Guidebook Castlevania Lords of Shadow Guide.jpg|Castlevania Lords of Shadow Kōshiki Complete Guide United States Nintendo Power - 02 - 01.jpg|Nintendo Power - Castlevania II: Simon's Quest guide (Vol. 2) NP C3 Magazine Cover.jpg|Nintendo Power - Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse guide (Vol. 18) GamePlayer's Vol 3. No. 5 Dracula's Curse.jpg|Game Player's Strategy Guide to Nintendo Games - Dracula's Curse (Vol. 3 No. 5) Gameatlas.jpg|NES Game Atlas - Covers Castlevania I, II, and III Game Boy Nintendo's Player Guide Cover.jpg|Game Boy Nintendo Player's Guide - Covers Castlevania: The Adventure NP BR Cover.jpg|Nintendo Power Belmont's Revenge Guide (Vol. 29) NP C4 Cover.JPG|Nintendo Power Super Castlevania IV Guide (Vol. 32) Castlevania Hint Book.jpg|Castlevania: The Official Hint Book - Covers Castlevania I, II, III, the Adventure, Belmont's Revenge and Super Castlevania IV BradyGames SotN.jpg|BradyGames Symphony of the Night Official Strategy Guide Prima SoTN.jpg|Prima's Unauthorized Symphony of the Night Strategy Guide Castlevania sotn Survival Guide.jpg|Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - Survival Guide Nintendo Power - 106 - 01.png|Nintendo Power Legends Guide (Vol. 106) Millenium C64.jpg|Millenium's Official Castlevania 64 Strategy Guide BradyGames C64.jpg|BradyGames Totally Unauthorized Castlevania Strategy Guide Prima C64.jpg|Prima's Unauthorized Castlevania 64 Strategy Guide Prima LoD.jpg|Prima's Legacy of Darkness Official Strategy Guide HoD and CA Brady Guide.JPG|BradyGames Konami Game Boy Advance Combo Official Strategy Guide BradyGames LoI.jpg|BradyGames Lament of Innocence Official Strategy Guide Double Jump DoS.jpg|DoubleJump Books Dawn of Sorrow Official Strategy Guide Bradygames CoD Official Strategy Guide Cover.jpg|Bradygames Curse of Darkness Official Strategy Guide BradyGames PoR.jpg|BradyGames Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Official Strategy Guide BradyGames OoE.jpg|BradyGames Order of Ecclesia Official Strategy Guide Castlevania Lords Of Shadow Official Guide.jpg|Bradygames Castlevania Lords of Shadow Official Strategy Guide Videos Japan Konami Best Selection - 01.jpg|Konami Best Selection (for Haunted Castle) Akumajo Dracula Simulation Video.jpg|Konami Game Simulation Video (for Haunted Castle) United States GamePlayer's GameTape Konami Special.jpg|A strategy guide/tutorial VHS tape released by Game Player's Magazine - contains Castlevania GamePlayer's GameTape Vol 1. No. 3.jpg|A strategy guide/tutorial VHS tape released by Game Player's Magazine - contains Simon's Quest (Vol. 1 No. 3) GamePlayer's GameTape Vol 1. No. 7.jpg|A strategy guide/tutorial VHS tape released by Game Player's Magazine - contains Castlevania (Vol. 1 No. 7) GamePlayer's GameTape Vol. 1 No. 10.jpg|A strategy guide/tutorial VHS tape released by Game Player's Magazine - contains Simon's Quest (Vol. 1 No. 10) GamePlayer's GameTape.png|A strategy guide/tutorial VHS tape released by Game Player's Magazine - contains Simon's Quest GamePlayer's GameTape.jpg|A strategy guide/tutorial VHS tape released by Game Player's Magazine - contains Castlevania: The Adventure MPI GameTape.jpg|Secret Video Game Tricks, Codes & Strategies VHS released by MPI Home Video - contains Simon's Quest GamePro Game Tape.png|Video Game Secret Tips Tactics & Passwords VHS released by GamePro Magazine - contains Super Castlevania IV Category:Guides